Black Cosmos Caffe
by GeeSouSan
Summary: Black cosmos Caffe tak seperti artinya yang bermakna kecemburuan, kafe ini justru menawarkan cinta yang tersembunyi. Cinta Sejati yang tumbuh di hati pemuda biasa, yang tak bisa menolak binar-binar cinta pertama yang memabukan. Lewat kecemburuan dan keputus asa-an lah dia memupuk rasa cinta itu. Dan lewat kafe inilah dia memuja gadis itu. JeanKasa.
1. Cemburu

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Pairing : Mikasa Ackerman and Jean Kirstein

Spesial pake telur untuk sahabat terbawel yang bikin sakit perut nanana nara. Ini pesenan elu, sory2 aja kalau g segalau yang kau inginkan. TeHe...

Dan untuk para reviewer dan juga JeanKasa shiper di mana pun kalian berada.

* * *

_Gadis itu selalu memilih untuk duduk di kursi dekat jendela, seperti biasa ia akan memesan segelas dingin vanilla latte dan sepotong tiramisu yang mengoda. Rambut hitam panjangnya tertiup angin musim semi, pandangannya tertuju jendela, ingatannya melayang jauh kembali ke masa lalu di mana pusat dunianya terenggut dari sisinya. _

_Bagi gadis itu takdir tak pernah berpihak padanya. _

_Meringis, saat masa itu sedikit menyisakan luka permanen di hati._

"_Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap bahagia!" kata-kata itu selalu terngiang di telinganya. Tak dipungkiri ucapan dari seorang yang tak pernah diharapkannya itu mampu membuatnya bangkit dari penyesalan yang hampir merenggut sisa hidupnya._

"_Menikmati harimu?"_

_Suara bariton itu membangunkan ia dari lamunan panjang. Seorang pemuda tampan berdiri tepat di samping kursinya. Membawa secangkir coklat hangat, pemuda itu mengecup pipinya lembut._

"_Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi, Mika!"_

_Mikasa Ackerman, dia hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengar bisikkan posesif yang dilayangkan kekasihnya. Yakinlah kata-kata itu bagai mantra mujarab baginya, ia tak akan lari lagi. Mikasa akan tetap di sini, di kafe yang selalu mengingatkan pada cinta pertamnya. Dan ia akan tetap duduk disini, menunggu cinta sejati datang menyusulnya, membawakan cinta yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuka masa depan mereka berdua._

* * *

Black Cosmos Caffe

~Dimana kau akan menemukan cinta sejatimu~

Bagian 1

* * *

_Black Cosmos_ _Caffe_, tak seperti artinya yang bermakna kecemburuan, kafe ini justru menawarkan cinta yang tersembunyi. Bermodal menu berbahan dasar coklat yang banyak digemari berbagai kalangan, kafe dengan lambang bunga cosmos hitam ini menjulang kesuksesan.

Manis, pahit dan mengesankan, itulah konsep yang dituangkan kafe yang berdiri sejak delapan tahun silam. Seperti cinta, kafeini menawarkan manis pahitnya rasa coklat yang tertuang di dalam menu mereka, ditambah lagi para waiter tampan yang menggoda, cukup mampu mengesankan para pengunjung untuk datang kembali ke kafe yang terletak di jantung kota Sina ini.

Sesuai namanya_ Black_ Cosmos, kafe ini tak luput dari rangkaian bunga _black_ cosmos di sana-sini. Kecintaan sang pemilik dengan bunga tersebut, membawanya untuk berbagi kisah dengan semua orang tentang keindahan tersebunyi dari bunga yang melambangkan kecemburuan dan keputus asa-an ini. Termasuk kisah cinta dua anak manusia yang tak sengaja dipertemukan di tempat ini. Kisah cinta yang berawal dari rasa cemburu yang tak mampu melumpuhkan getar-getar cinta sejati. Antara keputus asa-an untuk tetap menjaga cinta yang tak pernah terbalas.

Kini di sinilah cinta itu berkembang dan di sinilah cinta itu berawal. Di Black cosmos.

"_-_mos, selamat datang..."

Sambut lantang seorang waiter, saat seorang gadis muda berdarah oriental masuk ke dalam kafe. Sore ini cukup lengah, dengan guyuran hujan musim dingin yang hampir membasahi seluruh kota.

Membuka mantelnya gadis itu mengikuti waiter tadi.

"Sore ini sepertinya cukup melelahkan untuk anda, milady." Waiter itu menarik kursi untuk gadis oriental itu, kemudian menyodorkan buku menu.

"Coklat hangat dan segelas dingin vanilla latte."

"Vanilla latte dingin, di hari yang berawan ini?"

"Dia tak kenal cuaca, Connie." Bisiknya diakhir dengan senyum menawan yang mampu membuat siapapun berlutut memujanya.

Connie teramat tahu siapa yang disebut _dia_ oleh gadis cantik ini. Seorang pemuda yang diam-diam menjadi saingan berat teman kerjanya.

"Ah pria yang aneh bukan? Mikasa-chan, jika kau tak lagi tertarik dengan kekasihmu, katakan padaku. Aku punya banyak kenalan yang jauh mempesona dari pacarmu." Akhir Connie sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda yang tak berhenti menatap mereka di balik bar counter.

Mikasa terkikik, ia kemudian berbisik pada Connie. "Ohhh, Oke. Katakan pada temanmu aku siap kapan saja. " Candanya, kemudian di akhiri dengan tawa renyah mereka berdua.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Reiner Braun, salah satu waiter populer di kafe ini.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Jean acuh. Buru-buru disingkirkan buku sketsa yang ada di atas bar counter.

"Lihatlah siapa yang datang?" Pekik Connie persis di depannya Jean, sambil memberikan kertas pesanan.

Reiner bersiul profokatif. Kemudian ber-_hight five _ria bersama Connie. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Jean Kirstein pemuda tampan bermanik coklat ini menaruh hati pada gadis cantik berdarah oriental yang duduk di dekat jendela.

"Diamlah botak!"

Merona merah saat manik coklatnya bersinggungan dengan obsidian tamu setianya, ia mencoba mengabaikan lelucon penuh godaan rekan kerjanya.

Connie terkikik kemudian mengedipkan mata konspirasi, mencoba mengoda Jean lagi.

"Kau memang payah Jean! Hehehe."

Suara gelas beradu, dilihatnya Jean yang mengeram jengkel kearah Connie. "Cukup botak, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Reiner menyeringai kemudian merangkul Jean akrab. "Ayolah, Jean, seluruh dunia sudah tahu jika ada seorang pengecut tinggal di kafe ini." Akhirnya, menyindir tindakan Jean yang terkesan malu-malu dengan perasaannya.

"Tembak dia. Buktikan kalau kau jantan!"

"Dia tak akan mampu, Braun. Jean hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik meja ini sambil mengambar Mikasa-chan diam-diam."

"Hoi, Connie. Berani taruhan! Jika Jean mau mengantarkan pesanan ini, uang tips ku hari ini milikmu."

Connie bersiul gembira. Dia yakin di dalam dompet Reiner tumpukan uang cukup mengiurkan. Banyak tamu yang memberikan tips lebih untuk pemuda berotot itu. "Kalau Jean tak berani?"

"Uang tipsnya milik ku." Jawab Reiner. Mereka berjabat tangan tanda persetujuan.

"Hai kalian, cari mati!"

"Tidak. Kami cuma cari makan." Kikik Connie, tak memperdulikan wajah masam Jean.

"Ayolah, Jean beranikan dirimu! Kau tak mau kalah kan dengan pemuda cungkring yang baru saja sampai sini." Pancing Reiner ke arah pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe.

"_Black Cosmos selamat datang."_

"Diamlah Connie! Antarkan pesananmu." Kini Marco memotong pembicaran ke tiga pemuda tersebut. Pemuda yang diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan temannya itu hanya bisa sedikit membantu.

"Kau benar-benar tak asik, mate. Biarkan Jean yang melakukan ini." Usul Connie.

"Kita sama-sama tahu jika, Jean, tak mungkin bisa." Marco kembali berpendapat. "Kau tak mau kan jika gelas ini tak akan sampai ke mejanya dengan benar, jika Jean yang mengantar."

"Dia hanya sedikit tegang, mate." Reiner berpendapat. "Rilekskan ototmu, kawan. Rileks..!"

Jean hanya diam, menatap nampan dan ketiga temannya bergantian.

Ketiga orang itu hanya menatap Jean putus asa. Lihat saja, nampan yang berisi minuman itu hanya tergeletak tanpa sedikitpun Jean sentuh. Jean mengangkat tanganya menyerah.

"Tidak!" Putus Jean.

"Dasar banci!" Cibir Connie tak sabar, lalu membawa nampan menuju dua orang yang duduk di meja dekat jendela.

"Ups, kasar." Seringai Reiner.

"Ayolah Jean. Benar kata Connie, jangan hanya menunggu! Cobalah untuk mendekatinya..." Marco memulai.

Jean Kirstein mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan seni rupa di Sina Universitas . Bila ditengok kembali penampilannya, Jean, bukanlah pemuda yang kekurangan uang saku hingga mencoba bekerja paruh waktu seperti kebanyakan waiter yang bekerja di sini. Jean, dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang berkecukupan, terlahir sebagai anak pertama pasangan pengacara TOP dikota ini, uang sakunya jelas sudah cukup untuk menghidupinya. Namun, bekerja disini bukan hanya sekedar untuk menambah uang saku, melainkan menyangkut hati dan perasaannya.

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku bekerja disini, Bott!" Kilah Jean malas, manik coklatnya bergerak gelisah.

Sejak pertama kali melihat sosok Mikasa di kafe ini. Iris kecoklatan miliknya tak mampu lagi berpaling dari godaan gadis manapun. Berbekal tekad yang diwariskan oleh kedua orang tuanya, Jean mulai menyelusuri gadis yang telah menjeratnya dalam binar-binar cinta pada pandangan pertama itu.

" Kau butuh usaha yang besar untuk mendapatkanya Jean."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Jean pasrah, Marco bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, Jean tahu itu.

Mengamati Mikasa lebih dari dua tahun sudah cukup bagi Jean mengenal diluar kepala siapa gadis yang menjadi obsesinya selama ini.

Mikasa Ackerman putri tunggal pemilik hotel bintang lima Ackerman, gadis yang lebih tua satu bulan dua puluh lima hari darinya. Mengambil jurusan bisnis di universitas Sina. Pintar dan berbakat tanpa cela, sang prodigi yang sering dielus-elus sebagai penerus kejayaan pamannya di kursi parlemen. Tunangan dari pewaris utama Jaeger Internasional Hospital, Eren Jaeger.

Menghela nafas, Jean, menuruti kekeras kepalanya mengejar, Mikasa. Dia amat tahu bahwa gadis berambut hitam itu tak akan menoleh padanya. Menurut sumber yang dipercayai mereka akan menikah awal musim semi tahun depan. Setelah Eren lulus dari sekolah kedokterannya. Tak ada kesempatan, batinnya.

Menyenggol bahu sang rekan kerja, Connie bersiul panjang. Kini mereka berkumpul kembali di bar counter.

"Lihatlah saingan beratmu, Jean!" Marco dan Connie hanya dapat menahan tawa saat mimik wajah Jean berubah kesal saat melihat orang yang baru saja dibicarakannya.

"Mereka sungguh serasi ya? Kau kalah Jean."

Kikik Reiner yang baru saja keluar dari dapur. Berkumpul di sudut counter mereka melihat pemandangan dua sejoli itu.

"Mau menyerah?"

"Kurasa kau salah, Braun. Jean, walaupun banci, dia tak akan menyerah!"

"Ku harap itu pujian, Con." Sela Marco.

"Mau taruhan?"

"Sepakat!" Jawab Connie antusias, mereka kemudian merundingkan hal menarik apa yang akan menjadi taruhan mereka.

Sementara Jean, tatapannya masih tertuju ke arah dua sejoli itu. Tak memperdulikan kebisingan yang terjadi di sampingnya. Jean membuang muka saat melihat, Mikasa dan Eren, keduanya saling bertautan tangan. Tanpa Jean sadari, kecemburuan masuk terlalu dalam di hatinya.

"Ku harap kau menghilang, berengsek."

Tak tahu kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya akan ia sesali di kemudian hari.

* * *

~0.0~

* * *

Samar-samar Jean mendengarnya, suara isakan yang tak tahu siapa pemiliknya. Mencari keberadaanya, Jean mulai beranjak. Gelap, saat Jean menelusuri lorong demi lorong untuk mencari pemilik suara itu. Isakan pun semakin kencang. Berlari mendekat, Jean membuka pintu lorong terakhir.

Cahaya di dalam ruangan cukup gelap. Jean, hanya bisa mengandalkan cahaya redup yang berasal dari pantulan lilin-lilin kecil yang menggantung indah di dinding.

Jean mematung, saat ia mencoba untuk mengenali pemilik suara tangisan yang memilukan jiwanya. Gadis itu berada tak jauh dari tempat Jean berdiri. Walau samar Jean mampu untuk mengenali gadis yang tak asing baginya.

Jean mencoba mendekat, namun anehnya gadis itu juga akan mundur sesuai jumlah langkah kaki Jean yang mencoba mendekat.

"Jangan takut, aku tak akan menyakitimu.." Janji Jean.

Gadis itu mulai memberanikan diri untuk melihat Jean. Rambutnya hitam sekelam malam, poni yang menjutai membingkai wajah orientalnya, wajah putih bersih dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Gadis itu menatapnya sendu seakan meminta pertolongan, mata sehitam malamnya tak henti mengeluarkan cairan bening yang melewati pipi mulusnya.

Jean mengenali gadis itu, dia.

"Mikasa.." gumamnya.

Apa yang terjadi? Semuanya kemudian terlihat gelap disekeliling mereka. Lilin-lilin yang menerangi ruangan itu padam. Membuat Jean sedikit bergetar untuk mendekati Mikasa. Yang Jean lihat terakhir Mikasa hanya memandangnya, tangisannya berhenti.

Menggapai udara Jean mencoba menyentuh pipi mulus itu, menghapus jejak air mata yang tumpah dari obsidiannya.

'Tak bisa..' Ujarnya kesal, saat kedua tangannya tak bisa menggapai tubuh Mikasa.

Mikasa terdiam memandangi Jean yang sedang berusaha menggapainya. Memutar tubuhnya, Mikasa berjalan meningalkan Jean yang memekik memanggilnya.

Bayangan Mikasa mulai menjauh.

"Mikasa.." sekali lagi Jean mencoba memangilnya, seakan tak mendengar pangilan dari Jean, Mikasa terus berjalan, kali ini dia tak menangis, suara isakannya tak terdengar lagi. Tubuh Jean menegang kala bayang-bayang Mikasa mulai meredup di depannya. Mengerakkan kakinya, Jean mencoba berlari mengejar gadis itu.

"Mikasa.."

"Mikasa..!"

"Mikasa...!"

"Jean.."

"Jean..he Jean, bangun!" Marco menguncang tubuh Jean.

Membuka mata, Jean mengerjabkan matanya di lihat sobat baiknya duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tak apa?"

Tanya Marco khawatir sambil memberikan segelas air putih pada Jean. "Kau mimpi buruk!"

"Hn, aku tahu.."

* * *

~0.0~

* * *

Dua minggu sudah cukup bagi Jean menahan rindu yang menyesakkan dada. Connie pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar kekonyolan ini. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya, terutama Reiner. Mereka berdua pasti akan menertawakan Jean sepanjang hari.

Ini bukan masalah besar. Jean mampu mengatasinya, namun kenyataannya, Jean sama sekali tak bisa tidak terlihat cemas dan juga khawatir. Dua tahun lebih Jean bekerja di sini dan Mikasa tak pernah absen selama ini mengunjungi kafe.

Ada yang tak beres? Atau hanya kekhawatirannya saja yang berlebih.

Ini awal musim dingin. Banyak orang yang malas berjalan keluar rumah. Mungkin Mikasa salah satu dari mereka yang malas untuk keluar.

Tidak.

Mereka, Mikasa dan Eren selalu berkencan di sini. Apakah mereka sedang bertengkar? Sehingga mereka tak datang kesini lagi?

Tak mungkin.

Mereka bukan pasangan yang terlihat suka bertengkar. Mikasa akan selalu mengalah untuk Eren, itulah yang bisa Jean lihat dari pasangan muda itu.

Lalu apa?

Itulah teka-teki yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda tampan ini.

"Hai...masih memikirkan gadismu?" Tanya Reiner.

Kafe sedang sepi, para pegawai banyak yang berkelompok dan saling bercanda mengusir kejenuhan. Di kafe ini ada sekitar delapan pekerja, dua di dapur mengurus pesanan makanan, di bar counter ada Jean dan Marco yang bertugas meracik minuman. Sisanya menjadi waiter. Jika kafe ramai, Jean biasa berperan sebagai waiter juga . Itu jika terdesak, Jean tak akan mau repot harus mengurusi para tamu yang kebanyakan wanita itu. Baginya ini merepotkan.

Sebenarnya Jean tak kalah populer dari Reiner. Jean cukup tampan dan juga menarik. Namun, sikapnya yang tak peduli ini lah yang membuat para fansnya satu demi satu mundur untuk mendekatinya. Sikapnya juga sedikit tak ramah pada tamu, ini yang membuat manajer balck cosmos geleng-geleng kepala pada Jean. Dan menyuruh Jean stay di bar counter selama ini.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat populer dikalangan wanita. Jika kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku tanyakan saja. Aku tak keberatan." Saran Reiner.

"Benarkah?" Jean menangapi. Ia tahu di kafe ini Reiner cukup populer dikalangan tamu wanita. Tapi Jean tak tahu jika Reiner benar-benar tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka.

"Ya, bukanya aku sombong. Bahkan aku pernah berkencan dengan tiga wanita sekaligus."

Pernyatan Reiner barusan mampu membuat Jean menganga.

"Tiga? Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius. Tapi aku tak pernah serius dengan mereka. Paling lama cuma satu bulan, setelah itu...wuzzzzzz selesai." Menghisap tembakaunya perlahan, Reiner mulai membuka buku sketsa yang ada di meja. "Mereka berisik. Dan tak masuk akal." Keluh Reiner.

"Oh ya?" Jawab Jean sekenanya.

"Kalau kau tertarik, aku bisa mengenalkan salah satu dari mereka. Annie cukup bagus, jika kau suka tipe tsundere. Atau Hanna, tapi dia sedikit berisik." Tawar Reiner. Tangannya masih asik membolak-balikan buku milik Jean.

Tak ada jawaban, sudah pasti Jean tak tertarik dari salah satu wanita yang di sebutkan Reiner barusan. Kini fokus Reiner tertuju pada gambar-gambar kasar Jean. Ia tersenyum kemudian membaliknya lagi. Obyek gambar Jean tak berubah.

Hanya satu yaitu gadis cantik yang biasa duduk di dekat jendela. Lukisannya berbeda ekspresi. Ada saat gadis itu diam, tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan ada ketika gadis itu menangis. Kalau tak salah peristiwa itu tiga bulan lalu, ketika Eren-kalau tak salah namanya marah pada gadis itu.

Reiner tak menyangka, hanya dengan gambar kasar Jean, hatinya merasa hangat. Ini menarik untuknya. Bahkan Reiner berpikir jika Jean benar-benar sudah gila.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?" Cemooh Reiner tak percaya.

"Siapa?"

"Si oriental itu."

Jean mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Maksudmu Mikasa Ackerman?"

"Bahkan kau tahu nama panjangnya." Kikik Reiner di akhir.

Jean nyengir, tak tahu itu merupakan sindiran atau pujian Reiner padanya.

"Dari mana kau mengenalnya?"

"Kau ingin mendengar ceritaku?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku ingin tahu. Apa yang kau rasakan itu Jean?" Reiner Memajukan wajahnya penasaran ke arah Jean. "Kau selalu membuatku merinding saat aku melihatmu menatap gadis oriental itu." Cicitnya geli.

Jean tertawa. "Itu pujian?" tanyanya pada Reiner.

"Tidak."

"Kau tahu Reiner. Cinta itu buta." Cengir Jean akhir.

"Dan kau benar-benar buta, Jean."

"Ya aku buta. Aku buta sejak pertama kali melihatnya."

"Kau menggelikan, mate!"

"Kau akan merasakan itu jika kau jatuh cinta suatu saat nanti, Braun."

Reiner mendengus, kemudian dia meninggalkan Jean. "Ya terserah kau saja, Mr. Patah hati."

"Sial!"

* * *

To Be Co...

* * *

A/N: Mikasa di sini, di gambarkan gadis yang ceria* berhubung di canon Mikasa kehilangan senyumnya setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Kritik n saran sangat di terima untuk kemajuan cerita.

Terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini.


	2. Menghilang

Jean lupa terakhir kali ia bisa bernafas seperti biasa. Ia juga lupa kapan terakhir jantungnya berdetak secara normal. Dan, ia tak ingat sejak kapan dirinya bisa tersenyum selebar ini. Menurutnya hal-hal langka itu belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, terlebih sebelum ia mengenal gadis oriental itu. Gadis bermanik hitam yang mampu melumpuhkan hatinya yang tak pernah tersentuh oleh cinta. Mikasa Ackerman, satu-satunya gadis yang mampu menyedot semua perhatiannya. Gadis yang mampu membuatnya bergetar hebat. Gadis yang ia temui dua tahun lalu di sebuah kafe di pusat kota Sina.

Black cosmos kafe. Tempat bersejarah yang membuktikan betapa besar Jean menginginkan gadis itu untuk dimilikinya. Black cosmos menjadi saksi bisu, dimana ia mencurahkan segala bentuk pengorbanan, keegoisannya, kecemburuannya, keputusasaanya dan hasrat yang cukup besar untuk memiliki Mikasa.

* * *

**Bagian 2**

* * *

Jean tak tahu ia harus memulainya dari apa. Ini sudah dua jam ia berada di kafe tempat kerjanya, tapi pandanganya masih kosong, gelas-gelas kotor seakan tiada habisnya. Atau bisa dibilang jika Jean selama ini hanya mengelap satu gelas berulang kali. Melihat kursi disisi jendela, hatinya kembang-kempis. Berharap seseorang duduk disana memesan secangkir coklat hangat seperti biasa.

Pandangnnya menuju kearah jalan. Di luar gerimis, air hujan tak hentinya jatuh membasahi kota, para pejalan kaki mulai mempercepat laju jalannya, tak mau siraman air hujan membasahi tubuh mereka. Apalagi ini sudah masuk musim dingin, udara di luar mampu membeku badan. Sama halnya dengan hujan yang konsisten membasahi kota Sina yang cukup lengah di sore ini, Jean masih setia dengan lamunanya. Bertanya-tanya kapan gadis cantik berdarah oriental itu akan datang.

Connie menyebut ini kegilaan Jean yang baru, melamun sepanjang hari menatap kursi kosong dekat jendela. Reiner menyebut ini perkembangan yang menyedihkan dari cinta yang diagung-angungkan, sedangkan Marco menyebut itu rindu, keinginan untuk melihat seseorang yang disayangi. Entahlah Jean tak ingin menamai perasaan ini, yang pasti dia hanya ingin melihat Mikasa, itu saja. Karena mimpi yang didapat tempo hari membuatnya merasa gelisah. Jean takut jika gadis itu terluka.

"Kau akan ditegur bos jika terus-terusan melamun dan mengabaikan pekerjaanmu, _mate_!"

Marco, ia datang dari dapur. Membawa setumpuk sandwich dan memberikannya pada Jean.

"Aku tak lapar,"

"Tapi kau membutuhkannya. Kau tahu? Kau seperti zombie, Jean."

Jean menarik sudut bibirnya, "kau berlebihan, Marco!"

Memijat kepalanya yang pening, Jean mendesak lelah. Dilepaskan dasi kupu-kupu konyol seragam waiternya, membuka satu kancing Jean menarik nafas lelah.

Rasa sakit itu hinggap lagi. Rasa rindu mendalam pada sosok cantik yang tak pernah melihatnya. "Ini hukuman untukku, Marco." Jean menatap Marco. "Kau tahu, seharusnya aku merelakannya bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai."

"Tak ada yang salah! Kau hanya mencintainya, Jean. Sama seperti orang diluar sana, wajar jika mengingnkan dia berada disisimu. Itu tulus, bukan?"

"Kau membuatku merinding." Ketus Jean. "Marco, boleh aku meminta tolong padamu?"

Marco menoleh, wajahnya terlihat penasaran. Tak biasanya Jean meminta pertolongannya. "Apa?"

* * *

Merapatkan _coat_ hitamnya, Jean berjalan pelan. Setelah meminta ijin, niatnya Jean ingin langsung menuju flat kecilnya yang terletak tak jauh dari kampus. Sekali lagi antara pikiran dan hatinya berbeda. Otak dan ototnya menangis meminta untuk pulang dan tidur, berhubung sudah beberapa hari ini ia begadang mengerjakan tugas akhirnya. Tapi hatinya tak mau berkompromi, kakinya malah berjalan jauh tak tentu arah. Menyusuri deretan pertokoan dipusat kota Sina, berjalan sendiri ditengah cuaca yang tak begitu bersahabat. Dingin sebenarnya ia merasakan itu, dia hampir membeku.

Rindu, ini yang ditakutkan oleh semua orang. Rindu ini juga yang ditakuti oleh Jean, rindu ini membuatnya sesak sampai-sampai dia melihat bayangan Mikasa yang menari-nari dipelupuk matanya. Mengodanya untuk terus berjalan mengikuti bayangan gadis itu. melewati gang sempit dan berbagai jalanan kumuh di pemungkiman pinggir kota. Ini sudah lebih dari dua jam, namun Jean masih mengikuti bayangan itu.

Menelusuri deretan pertokoan kecil tak jauh dari pusat kota, Jean berhenti didepan subuah toko. Mengedipkan matanya beberapakali untuk mencoba sadar dari halusinasinya.

Z House namanya, sebuah toko bunga. Di luar pot-pot bunga hias berjejer rapi, sedikit kedalam ada beberapa jenis bunga potong. Pandangannya berhenti dijejeran mawar merah yang merekah cantik. Warna itu mengingatkan Jean pada sosok cantik berdarah oriental, bagi Jean merah itu warna Mikasa. Gadis itu akan terlihat lebih cantik jika dikelilingi warna merah.

"Bisa aku bantu?" seorang wanita berkaca mata keluar dari toko. Usianya sekitar tiga puluhan, cantik dan berambut coklat gelap, wajahnya tegas namun terlihat ramah.

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat-lihat." Jawab Jean gugup, hal biasa jika tertangkap tangan sedang melamun.

"Silahkan dilihat-lihat. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, aku berada di dalam." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tunggu,"

"Iya,"

"Boleh aku meminta satu buket mawar merah?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Tentu. Aku tak akan menolak keinginan pelangan. Sambil menunggu aku merangkainnya, kenapa tidak kau masuk kedalam." Katanya "Diluar sangat dingin." Bisiknya diakhir.

"Terimakasih,"

Jean duduk dibangku yang disediakan pemilik toko. Sambil menunggu bunga yang dipesannya, pandanganya menelusuri setiap sudut toko bunga tersebut. Hanya ada satu karyawan disini, wanita ramah itu. Tokonya memang kecil, tapi macam-macam bunga tersedia disini, seperti mawar, lili, kristan sampai berbagai jenis bunga yang Jean sendiri tak tahu namanya. Yang menarik perhatian Jean adalah kumpulan bunga berwarna hitam dipojok ruangan, terangkai sangat cantik seakan bunga itu dirangkai hanya untuk seseorang, bunga itu cukup akrab bagi Jean, Black Cosmo.

Apakah wanita ini sama gilanya dengan pemilik kafe tempat dia bekerja. Atau hanya kebetulan saja Mike dan wanita itu memiliki selera atau obsesi yang sama dengan black cosmo itu, batinnya.

"Bunga ini untuk kekasihmu?"

Jean menoleh, ia bingung memberi jawaban. Ia hanya menganguk mengiyakan.

"Kau pria yang romantis ya? Jarang loh dijaman sekarang pria yang mau repot-repot memberikan bunga untuk kekasihnya. Pacarmu beruntung ya."

Jean hanya meringis menanggapi, tak mampu berkomentar banyak.

Z diambil dari nama pemilik toko ini, Hanji Zoe, wanita usia tiga puluh lima tahun yang sudah bergelut dengan urusan bunga sedari kecil. Wanita yang ramah, bahkan sempat menawari Jean teh sambil menunggunya menyelesaikan rangkaian. Tak banyak orang yang berkunjung di toko ini. Hanya ada Jean dan sepasang kekasih yang cekikikan dideratan bunga hias.

Jean menggeram, ia tak terlalu suka dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bisa dibilang Jean iri dengan pasangan itu. Andai dia bisa sedekat itu dengan Mikasa.

"Berapa aku harus membayar bunga ini?"

"7500 yen, jika itu tidak membuatmu keberatan."

Jean tersenyum, selain cantik wanita itu ternyata memiliki selera humor yang cukup bagus. "Aku tak keberatan," mengambil dompetnya Jean memberikan lembaran uang untuk membayar bunganya.

"Terimakasih, telah berkunjung. Kami harap anda menyukai pelayanan kami."

Setelah memperoleh kesadaran disertai bonus buket mawar merah yang tak tahu harus diapakan, Jean berjalan pulang ke flat kecil miliknya. Rasa lelah kini dirasakannya, berjalan jauh tak tentu arah sudah membuat tubuhnya ingin sekali tergeletak di kasur kecil kamarnya.

"Jean kami mencarimu!" Marco membuka pintu flatnya dengan kuatir. "Bahkan aku sampai menghubungi orang kafe untuk mencarimu. Kami pikir kau bunuh diri!"

"Marco, bolehkah aku istirahat? Aku benar-benar lelah." Jawab Jean santai sambil memberikan buket mawar pada Marco.

Yang diberi bunga malah melongo, mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ini untukku?"

"Kalau kau menginginkannya," jawab Jean. Tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya tiduran di sofa panjang di ruang TV.

"Kau memberikan ini untuk Mikasa." Cicit Marco diakhir, wajahnya menunduk seakan kecewa.

Jean tak menjawab, membuat Marco berjalan menghampiri dirinya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menyimpannya." Marco tersenyum melihat Jean terlelap diatas sofa, tak lupa dia mengeluarkan ponselnya menghubungi teman-teman yang ada dikafe jika Jean sudah pulang.

.

.

Duduk lesu, Jean mengaduk jus tomat pesannya. Sebulan lebih dia tak melihat Mikasa datang ke kafe. Bingung, Mikasa tak pernah selama itu absen berkunjung. Paling lama satu dua minggu dia tak datang, dan lebih parahnya lagi ada perasan aneh yang mengganjal di dada Jean. Perasan tak nyaman saat memikirkan gadis yang menjadi incarannya beberapa tahun belakangan.

"Ada apa?" Marco duduk didepan Jean. Hari ini Jean menghubunginya, ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya. Hal yang jarang dilakukan sobatnya itu jika benar-benar bukan suatu hal yang mendesak.

"Marco."

"Apa?" Jean memulai, nampak keraguan terpancar diwajahnya. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Apanya?" Jean menghelai nafas gusar. Sebenarnya Marco sudah tahu benar apa yang akan dibicarakan kawan karibnya itu, namun dia hanya ingin melihat Jean mengatakanya sendiri apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Mikasa!"

"Ada apa dengan Mikasa?"

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Maksudmu?"

Wajah Jean memucat, dia tak tahu lagi harus bercerita pada siapa tentang masalah yang dihadapinya saat ini. Memberanikan diri, Jean memulai bercerita, dari ketidak hadiran Mikasa sampai mimpi buruk yang dialaminya. Semua berkaitan dengan gadis oriental itu. Tersenyum tulus Marco mencoba mengerti apa yang dialami sahabatnya ini.

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu lagi?"

"Eh, apa?" Jean mengerutkan keningnya bingung, apa yang baru saja sobatnya itu sampaikan.

"Temui dia, dan ungkapkan perasanmu!"

"Kau gila! Dia sudah bertunangan!" pekik Jean mendengar jawaban dari pemuda penuh bintik itu.

"Paling tidak kau tak menyiksa dirimu lagi dengan perasaan yang kau pendam itu. Semuanya juga demi kewarasanmu yang semakin menurun Jean."

"Kau pikir aku gila?"

"Masih belum!"

Dan Jean hanya bisa terdiam, dan membenarkan semua yang dikatakan Marco padanya. Yang menjadi persoalan sekarang adalah dimana dia menemukan gadis itu?

~0.0~

Mengosok tangannya lagi Jean mencoba untuk menghangatkan badannya. Disinilah dia berada, didepan gedung fakultas ekonomi mencari seorang gadis yang telah menjerat hatinya. Menjalankan usulan sinting sobatnya Marco, Jean berniat mengutarakan perasaanya pada gadis itu. Berbekal sarung tangan rajutan dan coat tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh tegapnya, pemuda yang menjadi salah satu idola kampus itu menelusuri setiap koridor demi koridor sepanjang bangunan untuk mencari gadis oriental itu. Beberapa orang pun sudah ditanyai, namun hasilnya masih nihil.

Berkeliling kampus dengan cuaca sedingin ini hampir membuatnya membeku. Lima jam Jean telah berputar-putar menacari sosok cantik itu. Namun lima jam itu pula dia harus menelan pil pahit ketidak beradaan gadis cantik itu.

Jean sudah berusaha mencari tahu, bahkan gadis-gadis yang dikenalinya pernah bersama Mikasa ke kafe pun tak luput dari incarannya.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Mikasa Ackermen berada?" tanya pada seorang gadis yang pernah dilihatnya bersama Mikasa beberapa bulan lalu.

"Eh, maksudmu gadis oriental itu?"

"Iya, kau tahu dimana dia berada saat ini?"

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini dia tak masuk kelas."

Jean terdiam kembali lagi dia bertanya keberandaan sang gadis. "Kau tahu dimana dia berada? Kau temannya bukan?"

Gadis itu mendengus geli, tersenyum meremehkan gadis itu menjawab pongkah. "Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku berteman dengan gadis egois sepertinya!" gadis berambut coklat panjang itu melongos pergi menghiraukan Jean yang masih terdiam tak percaya.

Mengepalkan tangannya tak terima Jean memekik keras. "Egois siapa yang kau sebut dengan gadis egois itu, he!"

Gadis itu tak menengok, menghiraukan Jean yang tengah emosi.

"Dasar pria gila!"

~0.0~

Perasaan menganjal di hati Jean semakin menjadi-jadi, gelisah dan juga perasaan tak tenang tergambar semua dari wajah dan juga pekerjaannya yang tak beres. Sudah dua gelas menjadi korban dari kegelisahannya dan Jean tak ingin menambah daftar korban lainnya.

Mata Jean memanas. "Aku sudah tak tahan lagi." Jean beranjak meninggalkan bar counter.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Jika aku tetap disini, aku akan merasa..." Jean tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia mulai melangkah pergi, menuju kamar ganti. "Tolong sampaikan pada manajer, aku sedang tak enak badan."

Marco menganguk.

"Dia gila." Itu komentar Connie yang berjalan menuju bar counter setelah Jean menghilang. "Aku tak pernah melihat orang yang seperti _kuda_ itu."

"Connie, Jean bukan kuda."

"Aku tahu, _mate_. Bukankah itu sudah keterlaluan? Boleh si suka sama cewek, tapi. _Please_ deh tak segitunya juga kan!"

Marco menyipitkan mata, maju kearah Connie. Menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan pemuda minim itu. "Kau pernah pacaran?"

"Pernah dan sering." Akunya bangga.

"Apa kau sekali saja jatuh cinta dengan salah satu pacarmu?" tanya Marco.

Connie menelan ludahnya, binggung tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang ada di depannya. "Kalau itu..."

"Kita yang tak pernah merasakan perasaan tulus itu hanya bisa berkomentar buruk. Dengarlah Connie, kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk menyemangati Jean. Paling tidak cobalah untuk mencintai pacarmu dengan tulus, agar kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Jean." Tutur Marco.

Connie hanya mendesah kalah. Tak ada yang salah dengan ucapan Marco, dia tak tersinggung pula. Hanya saja, apa yang dia rasakan selama ini terkesan salah. Dia hanya pacaran, tanpa memberikan perasaan yang tulus pada pacarnya.

Mata Connie terbelalak, dia lalu menepuk pundak Marco.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihatlah! Dewi kita sudah kembali..."

Mereka berdua lalu terpesona dengan sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut. Sosok yang menjadi dalang kegelisahan sang sahabat, satu-satunya obat yang mampu meruntuhkan kegundah hati sahabatnya. "Marco, kenapa kau tidak memanggil si kuda kesini. Aku yakin dia akan melompat senang saat melihatnya."


End file.
